Sullivan Haikus
A list of Haikus Sullivan may be sent from his buddy with the Ryu Budo Definitely not a list of premade haikus I have lost my way no destination, no home only the void now. As I am disgraced bathed, dressed in white robes - I took The laser tanto the blade wrapped in white but ready for red; yet still my second falters "Think of the flowers" He says, weeping. "Your words left unsaid". "Think of me." All things considered... we don't die, we simply reach equilibrium She said she would come So I waited an eon As the sun went dark the haze and white sun make for multicolored air I dream for blue skies I have never left the shores of Archeron through all these years in space blackness and the void how can I find her, moving? a speck against stars I close my eyes and I think I can feel her through the vacuum of space. "Faulty welds, I hear"; "No way to know" | "He once said..." But she turns away. her skin is like jade perfect and smooth, a pale green she has been bitten the city... silent, but for the stirring of the shambling undead it was a small scratch, I thought I could survive... but I feel the sickness Laboring in stone The million faces of God that we should know You the sky in stillness the stars lay unstirred by the sound of our cries Our world is like dew... fleeting... small beauty, like dew, will evaporate seen from the surface our stars are starting to dim the cold is coming a sickening wind blows north from the old city where the millions died a reflective cloud of quiet, astral waste is all that's left of them the twisting, dancing broken archeology drifting to nowhere remnants of battles and corpses orbit this star nothing left to see Don’t weep, insects Lovers, stars themselves Must part a cloud of skin cells, a smell, and a fading hum after the beam struck the feather is just riding non-deterministic waves of connection memes and small earwigs enter our brains and start to hijack our culture the chaoskampf is alpha, omega the heat death of god my muscles all ache from the pull of gravity during the landing my return from space met with radio silence the cities are dead The silent, always speaks the way of the shadow in the bright sunlight He will light the way and keep the path free of stones while we seek the sun pressure pot cooker the steam is not the steam is not the steam is not always under par that's why white balls and tea leaves single out his mind Drop stop on the coins rolled the green up his wife said not ever again asleep in the ship as I approach the far moon the red light wakes me the desolation, entering a small system with no sentient life For many years now I have been on course for home many more will pass on this path, there is no beacon or dawn, only the empty night sky each morning I take half a gram of fentanyl I can afford it a strange force stretches my spacesuit, or light, or time as I walk toward it my perception bends, toward the singularity I can't look away All sounds seem to arc in waves or solid pathways or hover above My fathers watch seemed to reverse and dissolve as I reached out to touch it Like the watch, my mind striped gears and lost its time when I looked past the plane